


Son of Zorro

by Brigantine



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-25
Updated: 2011-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brigantine/pseuds/Brigantine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barbara Kowalski tells tales on Ray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Son of Zorro

**Author's Note:**

> This is the distilled dialog-only version of "Son of Zorro, Take Previous," in which the challenge prompt of "Zorro" was addressed more directly, but also ended up well over the snippet limit of 300 words. So I decided to experiment.

"Oh hello, Benton, come right on in. Stanley's in his bedroom, just hopped out of the shower."

"Fraser?"

"I'm sorry I'm a bit early, Ray, but Inspector Thatcher is entertaining a certain member of a visiting Lithuanian circus troupe, specifically Lucasz, the Triple-Jointed Man, and I felt it prudent to vacate the premises at the earliest convenient opportunity."

"Ran like a rabbit?"

"Indeed."

"Stanley, here are some clean drawers, nice and warm from the--"

 _"Mom!"_

"Oh honey, it's not like I've never seen you naked."

"I was a _child!_ Jeez! Go feed Fraser, or something, please?"

"I, well, I'm not actually hungry--"

"Y'know Benton, Stanley was quite the enthusiastic nudist when he was little."

"Oh, my _God!_ Mom! Do not start down that road! Just don't!"

"Would you like a sandwich, dear?"

"Er, no, thank you, Mrs. Kowalski. I had a rather substantial lunch. You see, Constable Turnbull has been attending a Scottish cooking class..."

"Roast beef or turkey?"

"Roast beef would be lovely. Thank you kindly."

"When Stanley was small, during the summers when the weather was always so warm--"

"Fraser, don't listen! Do not listen!"

"--he'd strip all his clothes clean off, right down to his birthday suit, and the next thing you knew, he'd be off like a shot--"

"Mom! _Nyuh!_ "

"--Damian chasing flat out after him, Stanley streaking down the sidewalk, and mooning the neighbors."

"Does anyone care that I'm in hell, here? Where's the wolf? The wolf would care!"

"Stanley was a speedy little guy."

"I can assure you, he has retained his capability for achieving high velocity. Though so far I've only observed him while clothed."

"He gets that from his dad, y'know, the naked thing."

"If you were a real friend you'd kill me now, Fraser."


End file.
